RANDOM SHIZIOTS!
by Sakura to Yume
Summary: Love! Pervertedness! Drama! Rated for language.


Something weird we did...

We've had inspiration XD Lot's of it!

* * *

Kakashi: Hey, Yume!

Yume: What?

Kakashi: Do you have a Hatake in you?

Yume: No...

Kakashi: Do you want one?

Yume- ...

In another place...

Naruto: Hey! Believe it!

Sasuke: Believe what?

Naruto: It!

Sasuke: What's "it"..?

Naruto: A two letter word! Yeah! Dattebayo!

Sasuke: ...

In other places...

Ino: Forehead girl!

Sakura: Pig!

Ino: Forhead girl!

Sakura: Pig!

Shikamaru: Ugh, they've ben going on and on like this for hours... What a drag.

In other places...

Temari: Gaara! Kankurou! Come eat my world-famous takoyaki steak orange banana casserole!

K&&G: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Temari's cooking is one thing that can kill Gaara.

Rock Lee: Fresh goes better with Mentos fresh and FULL OF LIFE!

Mighto Gai: Mentos! The Freshmaker!

Moving on...

Naruto: Believe it!

Sasuke: If you don't stop saying believe I'm going to screw you.

Naruto: Go for it!

Sakura: dies

Again...

Osaka: I believe I can fly... I believe I can touch the sky...

UGH

Yume and Gai, alone in a room, Lee, Neji and Kakashi listening in...

Yume: Gai, it's too big. Put it back in there.

Gai: But it was just overflowing with that white creamy stuff! Can't it stay out longer?

Yume: That's the problem, Gai. You probably broke it.

Gai: But it's so youthful!

Yume: Gai... Come on, stop messing around. Either put it in your mouth or don't.

Gai: Look! It's moving again!

Yume: Wow, it really is kind of cool.

Gai: Do you want to lick it?

Yume: No thanks.

Gai: Look! It glows!

Three bust in

K,L,N: WHAT'S ARE YOU–

((Gai and Yume are in front of a bowl of melting ice cream))

Gai: We're watching vanilla ice cream melt.

Yume: Did you need something?

Kakashi: Why would you possibly want to watch ice cream melt?

Yume: It takes patience.

In another place-

Itachi- Foolish little brother. I'm tired, so I'll let Kisame kill you with his singing.

Sasuke: Bastard...

Kisame: I'm blue daba dee daba daa! ((Unsure of the lyrics...))

Lalala...

Kakashi: Numa numa iei... Numa numa iei... Numa numa numa iei!

Yume: MY EARS! IT BURNS!

dies

Kakashi: Now that she's dead, I can see what her bra size is! Turns Yume over

Yume: I'm alive again! Woo! Welcome to fist airlines, Kakashi...

punches into air

Yume: HAVE A NICE FLIGHT!

Anko: munching on dango Hey fatso.

Yume: Look who's talking! At least I wasn't the one who got licked by Orochimaru!

Orochimaru: IIIII'M EVERY WOMAN... IT'S ALL IN MEEEEE... ANYTHING YOU WANT DONE BABY, I DO IT NATURALLY...

Anko and Yume die

Kabuto: Cool. Free dango.

Hmm...

Rock Lee: You all do not know! For my wonderful Sensei! Mighto Gai! Is...

DANCING QUEEN!

You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen

Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a King

Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...

You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only -insert Gai's age-  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen

Everyone: Dies

Sasuke: Karaoke!

Everyone: NO!

Cue music

Dear Diary:

Mood: Apathetic.  
My life is spiralling downward. I couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate me dry concert. It sucks 'cause they play some of my favorite songs like 'Stab My Heart Because I Love You' and 'Rip Apart My Soul' and of course, 'Stabby Rip Stab Stab'. And it doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thingy. Like that guy from that band can do. Some days, you know...

I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be  
You'd be non-conforming too if you looked just like me  
I have paint on my nails and make-up on my face  
I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs  
'Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag  
I call it freedom of expression, most just call me a fag  
'Cause our dudes look like chicks, and our chicks look like dykes  
'Cause emo is one step below transvestite!

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo

I'm dark, and sensetive with low self-esteem  
The way I dress makes every day feel like Halloween  
I have no real problems but I like to make believe  
I stole my sister's mascara now I'm grounded for a week  
Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies  
I can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing  
Girls keep breaking up with me, it's never any fun  
They say they already have a pussy, they don't need another one

((Yume: SHUT THE FUCK UP!))

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo  
Dye in my hair and polish on my toes  
I must be emo  
I play guitar and write suicide notes  
I must be emo

((Itachi: Ugh, like, can't you like... Go somewhere else? Like... Kisame, like... shave him.))

My life is just a black abyss, you know, it's so dark. And it's suffocating me. Grabbing ahold of me and tightening its grip, tighter than a pair of my little sister's jeans... which look great on my by the way.

When I get depressed I cut my wrists in every direction  
Hearing songs about getting dumped give me an erection  
I write in a live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses  
I told my friends I bleed black and cry during classes  
I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of goth  
You can read me "Catcher in the Rye," and watch me jack off  
I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life  
If I said I like girls, I'd only be half right!

I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo  
I must be emo  
Screw Xbox I play old school Nintendo  
I must be emo  
I like to whine and hate my parentals  
I must be emo  
Me and my friends all look like clones  
I must be E-Mo

My parents just don't get me, you know. They think I'm gay just because they saw me kiss a guy. Well, a couple guys. But I mean, it's the 2000s. Can't 2... or 4 dudes make-out with each other without being gay?((not unless their drunk.))I mean, chicks dig that kind of thing anyways.((IN ANIME))I don't know diary, sometimes I think you're the only one that gets me, you're my best friend...

I feel like tacos.

Yume, Kakashi, Naruto, Anko, and Neji beat up Sasuke...

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! We'll avenge your family together! I love you!

Sasuke: STOP TRYING TO PRETEND LIKE YOU UNDERSTAND ME! sobs

Kakashi: Was he always this whiney?

Itachi: Ugh, like... Yah.

Sand 3 arrive

Kankurou: OMG KARAOKE!

cues music

Kankurou: The SAND BUSis coming  
And everybody's jumping  
New York to San Francisco  
An intercity disco  
The wheels of steel are turning  
And traffic lights are burning  
So if you like to party  
Get on and move your body...

Gaara: Kankurou. Stop singing.

Temari: is making out with Shikamaru

Later on...

Rin: sigh- Kakashi... It's all fun and games until somebody loses an eye.

Kakashi: When I grow up, I want to be a pervert... Who reads porn in front of kids and touches women his own age with big boobs...

Sakura(toYume): Wow, I'm in Kakashi's past! -Glomps Obito

Rin: Was she apart of the story?

Obito: Help... Can't... breathe...

Returns to the future

Yume: I manipulate dreams.

Kakashi: Really?

Yume: Yeah, I use the eye of Light and Dark: The Yin-Yang eye!

Kakashi: Another kekkei genkai whore, hunh?

Yume: Shutup, you bastard. -Activates eye

Kakashi: What's wrong with your (her right) right eye?

Yume: I'm half blind.

Kakashi: Why?

Yume: Because my father was! I dunno...

Kakashi: Really?

Yume: Yes.

Kakashi: Really really?

Yume: Yes.

Kakashi: Really REALLY really?

Yume: YES.

Kakashi: Really really really really REALLY REALLY!

Yume: YES REALLY!

Kakashi: Wanna go have sex somewhere?

Yume: FUCK, YES KAKASHI!

Yume: Wait...

Back somewhere...

Neji: One and a two and a three Macarena...

Tenten: is dancing along

Rock Lee: Okay Neji, I am ready to fight you for I have the ultimate strategy!

Neji: Okay.

Rock Lee: -is naked

Neji: MY EYES! IT BURNS! -drops to ground

Lalalalala...

Naruto: Kakashi-Sensei, we're in position...

Sakura: Kakashi-Sensei?

Sasuke: I bet he's listening to the radio again.

Kakashi: Oh no not I! I will survive!

I haven't used...

Hinata 2 years later: MUST. HAVE TWINKIES!

Shino 2 years later: Pssst... Want some drugs?

Kiba: Thanks again for sending me K-9 Advantix!

Oh... Kay...

Rock Lee: Lalalala, lalalala, Elmo's World... OF YOUTH!

Naruto: What's in this book?

Tbc...

* * *

Yeah, LOT'S OF INSPIRATION! 


End file.
